With the rapid advance and development in technology, various driving aids are provided to enhance transport safety. Due to the specific structure of the articulated body, the driver of the articulated vehicle has to tackle with the problems such as the difference of radius between inner wheels being too large when the vehicle makes a U-turn and the blind spots being too many. Therefore, how to provide suitable driving aids for use in the articulated vehicle for reducing driving difficulty and increasing transport safety has become a prominent task for the industries.